Run
by Patronus de la nuit
Summary: Après une séance de torture chez les Malefoy, Hermione est en fuite poursuivie par une bande de mangemorts dont elle ne connait que trop bien leur meneur. Mais il n'a pas le choix, son esprit est contrôlé. Arrivera-t-il à lui laisser la vie sauve ? OS. Rated T pour le vocabulaire.


C'est ma première histoire soyez indulgent je ne suis qu'une amatrice. Laissez moi une petite reviews pour m'aider et me dire ce qui va et ne va pas ça serait gentil. Je ne suis pas fortiche en orthographe mais j'ai une amie qui m'a gentillement corrigé donc je lui fais confiance là dessus il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Bonne lecture.

Run.

Courir à en perdre haleine comme si ma vie en dépendait.  
Courir jusqu'à sans déchirer les jambes.  
Courir pour fuir l'ennemi.  
Courir pour survivre.  
Il faut que je cours, il faut que je fuis, ou sinon il le fera, il n'a pas le choix. Il le contrôle.  
La lune n'arrivait pas à transpercer la densité des arbres, laissant la forêt dans sa noirceur inquiétante. Tout était sombre, trop sombre. Les arbres étaient serrés les uns aux autres ne me permettant pas de courir sur une ligne droite, m'obligeant à contourner chaque arbres sur mon passage, me faisant perdre du temps. Des secondes si précieuses.  
J'étais à bout de souffle, mes foulées ralentissaient et il ne me faudrait pas longtemps avant que je ne m'écroule sur le sol. Je sentais mes jambes céder petit à petit, ayant épuisé toutes mes forces à la limite du possible. Je me risquai à regarder derrière moi, mes cheveux épais me recouvrant mon champs de vision, et je tomba n'ayant pas vu la racine qui ressortait de la terre, créant un piège parfait. Etalée sur le sol humide et recouvert de feuilles mortes, je n'osais plus bouger un seul membre de mon corps, frémissant à l'idée que mes agresseurs vêtus de noir me retrouvent et m'abattent comme un vulgaire animal.  
La panique m'envahis, n'osant pas bouger mais pourtant je le devais sinon ils me retrouveront et il me tuera.  
Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire.  
Je tournais doucement ma tête de droite à gauche, mes yeux étant légèrement habitués à la nuit après ma course frénétique. Il y avait des arbres, toujours des arbres, mais il me semblai voir un peu plus loin une forme qui ressemblait à plusieurs buissons aux feuilles denses.  
Au loin derrière moi une voix rauque se fit entendre et d'un bond je me relevai, pris d'une poussée d'adrénaline. Mais en vint. Mes jambes cédèrent comme deux brindilles et me revoilà face au sol, les mains pleines de terre et mes jambes qui vibraient de douleur. Avec les dernières forces qu'il me restaient, je rampai sur le sol en direction des buissons et je m'accroupis derrière. Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pas, et qu'ils ne me repèrent pas.  
Je scrutai dans la direction où mes agresseurs étaient supposés arriver. Mon pauvre cœur épuisé par cette course folle battait à cent à l'heure résonnant dans ma poitrine.  
Et le moment tant redouté arriva bien trop vite. J'aperçus la lumière de leur baguette à une centaine de mètres de là où j'étais. Mais étrangement ils ne couraient plus. Ils marchaient lentement et discrètement, leur faisceau de lumière balayant chaque recoin autour d'eux.  
Ils sont presque là, ils sont à une dizaine de mètres. Pour l'instant ils me tournent le dos regardant derrière chaque arbre, chaque buisson. Si je reste ? Si je m'enfuis ? Deux possibilités s'offraient à moi mais dans tout les cas je me ferai prendre. J'étais piégée. J'étais déjà morte.  
Je me risquai à me retourner pour voir s'ils étaient proches ou s'ils étaient en train de partir. J'écartai quelques feuilles, ma main tremblotante de peur de faire du bruit et de me faire repérer.  
Je restai pétrifiée quand je le vis. La fougue et la rage l'animaient. Il était le plus déterminé des 4 mangemorts qui me cherchaient. J'eus un pincement au cœur, mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Il le contrôle. Brusquement, je fus éclairée par la lumière aveuglante d'un des 4 hommes encapuchonnés et je me retournai précipitamment plaquant une main sur ma bouche pour ne pas qu'ils entendent mon souffle affolé. J'entendis des chuchotements et le crissement des feuilles qui se dirigeaient vers moi.  
Mes mains étaient moites, mon cœur risquait de sortir de ma poitrine et de la sueur perlait mon front. J'étais en train de découvrir la peur à l'état pur.  
Les pas se stoppèrent et j'entendis un léger rire carnassier. Un rire à vous glacer le sang. Son rire.  
Et je fermai les yeux.

~ oOo~

Dans le manoir de la famille Malefoy, un silence de mort pesait dans l'air. Des cris perçants résonnaient dans les hauts plafonds de la demeure. Mes cris. Un doloris lancé par une Bellatrix enragée et aveuglée par la folie peut être pire que la mort. Elle me hurlait dessus, elle me frappait, me torturait sous les yeux amusés des autres mangemorts et de leur maître, Voldemort. Ses fentes qui lui servaient d'yeux regardaient la scène avec un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents noires et pointues.  
Bellatrix enchainait doloris sur doloris. Et ce mépris, cette haine, qu'elle me transmettait à travers ses sortilèges n'était pas seulement due au fait que je sois une sang-de-bourbe. J'avais osé poser les yeux sur son neveu. Je l'avais regardé comme jamais personne ne l'avait regardé. Au delà de son masque de glace, de sa carapace qui le protège de toutes émotions. Oh bien sûr, je n'ai pas découvert qui était le vrai Drago Malefoy en un jour. Il a fallu des mois, même des années avant que quelqu'un s'en rende compte, avant que quelqu'un se donne la peine de voir au delà dans ses iris d'acier. Il a fallu que je me batte, que je passe sous des injures, des menaces, pour l'obliger à réfléchir et à penser au delà de son éducation de sang pur.  
Mon intérêt soudain pour Drago s'est révélé une nuit, quand je l'ai entendu pleurer à travers la porte de sa chambre de préfet-en-chef. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai jamais pu le regarder de la même façon. J'éprouvais même de la pitié. Je n'ai jamais essayé de comprendre pourquoi j'ai entendu des sanglots à travers sa porte, et je ne lui ai jamais demandé. J'ai juste arrêté de répondre à ses injures, j'ai joué l'indifférente. Et il s'est énervé. Il s'est énervé parce qu'un Malefoy déteste qu'on l'ignore.  
La suite est assez complexe et sombre mais tout ce que je peux affirmer, c'est qu'il a su aller au delà de ses préjugés et j'ai commencé à l'apprécier, qu'elle idiote que je suis, voilà où ça m'a mené. Dans son propre manoir à me faire exploser les entrailles par une folle à lier.  
Elle jeta un énième sort et je m'évanouis. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir au loin Drago les poings serrés, la colère emplissait ses yeux qui étaient d'un gris orageux comme je ne les avais jamais vus.  
~oOo~

Deux grandes mains puissantes empoignèrent mes épaules et me soulevèrent pour m'extirper de ma cachette et me révéler aux yeux de mes ennemis. Il me lâcha sans ménagement et je m'écroulai au sol mordant dans la poussière. Je tentai de me relever mais il appuya fermement sur ma tête pour me maintenir assise au sol. Tel était la place d'une sang-de-bourbe dans leur société. Les 4 hommes se placèrent en cercle autour de moi comme de vils vautours en quête de viande fraîche. Je me mordais les joues pour empêcher mes dents de claquer et mes larmes de couler.  
Je levai les yeux pour lire les traits de son visage, éclairés par la lumière des baguettes des hommes derrière moi. Quelques mèches blondes avaient glissé sur son front et sa peau paraissait plus blanche que jamais. Les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient tendus et ses yeux gris tempétueux ne cessaient de me fixer.  
\- Drago..  
Je reçus un violent coup de pied dans les hanches me faisant rouler les yeux de douleur mais je ne laissais aucun son sortir. Foutue fierté de Gryffondor.  
\- La ferme sang-de-bourbe ! Ou je peux t'assurer que la prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas un simple coup de pied que tu recevras, cracha le mangemort à ma gauche.  
Il me détailla quelques secondes comme si je n'étais que de la vermine, et c'est ce que j'étais à ses yeux, puis il reporta son attention sur Drago.  
\- Vas-y Drago, tue-la qu'on en finisse.  
\- S'il te plaît Drago.. résiste..  
Je mis automatiquement mes mains en protection sur mon visage mais Drago fit un geste pour arrêter le mangemort de derrière moi qui s'apprêtait à frapper.  
\- Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait, je sais qu'il te faut toute la volonté du monde pour résister. Mais tu peux le faire, il est possible de reprendre le contrôle face à l'imperium.  
Je repris mon souffle quelques secondes préparant dans ma tête le tout pour le tout pour me sauver, pour le sauver.  
\- Souviens toi que tu as arrêté de m'appeler sang-de-bourbe cette année, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu pensais par toi même et que tu te construisais tes propres idéaux..  
Une douleur incroyable, comme si mes os étaient broyés et mes organes déchirés, explosa en moi et je ne pus retenir mes cris une seule seconde. Je me tordais de douleur, allongée sur le sol oubliant ma fierté, voulant à tout prix que ça cesse.  
Le ricanement du mangemort à ma droite qui jusque là restait discret, brisait le silence qui s'était installé après qu'il ait lancé son doloris. Une larme perlait au coin de mon œil et je ne fis aucun effort pour tenter de me relever. C'était le sortilège de trop pour aujourd'hui.  
Drago s'avança près de moi en tenant sa baguette à deux mains pointait sur moi.  
\- Tue la, grogna celui qui m'avait lancé le doloris.  
Drago avait replacé son masque de glace qui ne laissait passer aucune émotion sur son visage. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur moi, ainsi que sa baguette. Je plongeai mes iris marrons dans les siens, implorant son esprit de revenir à la raison. Mais après tout que suis-je pour lui ? Je suis son erreur, il a honte de moi parce qu'il m'a offert sa sympathie alors que je suis une née moldu. Une sang impur. Il a honte de m'avoir souris, d'avoir ris avec moi, d'avoir arrêté de me persécuter nuits et jours. Il ne m'a jamais traité comme son égale, oh non, parce qu'un Malefoy se positionne au dessus de tout et ce sont des choses auquelles il ne renoncera jamais. La pureté du sang, le rang des Malefoy. Il a juste appris à être tolérant.  
\- Non.  
Son murmure semblable à un souffle avait transpercé la cacophonie de la terreur ambiante qui régnait dans la forêt.  
\- Pardon ? dit la voix rauque d'un des Mangemorts.  
Ma respiration s'accéléra de nouveau face au retournement brutal de la situation. Je cherchai le regard de Drago mais il toisait ses compagnons de tueries un à un.  
\- Je ne la tuerais pas. Je n'ai pas à me justifier.  
Un des hommes poussa un rire grave suivit des deux autres.  
Drago baissa sa baguette mais il dénia de me jeter un regard, sa mâchoire tendue.  
\- Tu n'es qu'un gamin qui a la frousse de commettre un meurtre et d'une sang-de-bourbe qui plus est, dit un mangemort qui semblait amusé. Très bien, si tu ne veux pas tuer cette impure, on le fera. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'aura pas une mort facile. On la violera chacun notre tour jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit écartelée de l'intérieur et ensuite, si elle est encore en vie, on la battra à mort, on jettera sa dépouille aux loups, et on t'enverra son cœur dans un joli papier cadeau imprégné de son sang avec en prime, une jolie bague avec son globe oculaire que j'aurais arraché de mes propres mains, alors qu'elle nous suppliera encore et encore d'arrêter et de ne pas lui faire du mal.  
Il imita grossièrement la voix d'une fillette en train de pleurnicher et d'appeler sa mère.

Le silence s'éternisait encore alors que j'étais pétrifiée d'horreur, mes yeux ne voyait plus Drago il me voyait allongée par terre en train de me faire ouvrir la tête pour qu'on m'en arrache l'œil.  
Drago n'avais pas cillé une seule fois pendant le discours de son doyen mangemort. Il resta là, les yeux dans le vide, sa baguette le long du corps ne tenant qu'à deux doigts.  
Les mangemort le détaillaient avec des sourires vainqueurs, un d'eux me fixant régulièrement comme s'il réfléchissait de quelle manière je pourrai souffrir le plus pour m'en souvenir même après la mort.  
\- Faites ce que vous avez à faire, je m'en fiche. Qu'elle meurt. Je ne veux pas être impliqué et me salir les mains avec son sang.  
Drago se retourna et repartit de là où il était venu. Avec sa démarche princière, il s'engouffra dans la pénombre sans un regard en arrière.

« Alors c'est tout. Il abandonne. Il n'essaye même pas de lutter encore un peu plus contre l'impérium. Il est vraiment digne d'être un Serpentard. Il choisit la facilité en fuyant. Merci Malefoy, je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux venant de ta part. »  
Les mangemorts étaient restés abasourdis quelques instants, regardant dans la direction où était partis le fils Malefoy. Mais ils reprirent vite leurs esprits pour se concentrer sur moi. Ils se regardèrent, avec des sourires narquois que j'avais envie de leur renfoncer dans le visage. Un des mangemorts s'approcha dangereusement de moi d'une démarche féline sa baguette en main. Je rampai sur le dos en essayant de mettre de la distance avec mon futur agresseur mais un autre mangemort, que je n'avais entendu arriver, plaça ses grandes mains sur mes épaules pour me stabiliser. L'autre mangemort s'accroupit en face de moi tandis que le 3ème regardait la scène en passant sa langue sur ses dents aiguisées. L'homme en face de moi enfonça durement sa baguette dans mon cou me faisant lâcher un hoquet de surprise et commença à m'écarter les jambes. Et c'est à partir de là que je pétai un câble. Je me mis à hurler, à bouger dans tout les sens, mes jambes frappant durement le mangemort en face de moi, et ma tête cognant le torse de celui derrière. Je sentais que je recevais des coups dans le ventre par l'homme qui nous regardait il y a quelques secondes. J'étais incontrôlable, comme si j'étais devenue une autre personne. Je ne voulais pas mourir, pas comme ça. Je reçus un coup de poing si violent sur le visage que mes lèvres en saignèrent. Essoufflée, je fermai les yeux sous la douleur des coups que je recevais.  
Un violent coup me fût donner dans le dos, et je compris que le mangemort qui était derrière s'était affaissé lourdement sur moi. Je poussai un léger cris de surprise, et profitant que les 2 mangemorts en face de moi regardaient dans le lointain de la forêt, je poussai le troisième de derrière et entrepris de me lever. Ce que je vis me choqua. Le mangemort était raide mort, ses yeux étant encore grands ouverts. Avant même que je puisse regarder dans la direction des mangemorts, un éclair vert jailli au-dessus de ma tête et frappa en pleine poitrine l'homme en face de moi. Il était accroupi au sol tentant de retrouver sa baguette qui avait du être éjectée, suite à ma folie passagère, mais maintenant il était mort. Le dernier mangemort encore en vie était aux aguets, scrutant la profondeur des bois sans rien y voir, baguette en main. Un autre éclair jailli, mais il réussi à le contrer et se hâta de relancer un sort de mort. Le mangemort jetait avec férocité des sorts à l'aveuglette à travers les arbres tandis que son agresseur visait parfaitement sa victime. A peine une minute de sorts échangés que l'homme reçu un sortilège mortel et retomba lui aussi lourdement sur le sol.  
Le silence régna dans l'obscurité, brisé par mon souffle saccadé. Je tournais la tête vivement autour de moi sans rien voir malgré les premières lueurs de jour qui commençaient à éclairées les horizons des sous-bois. La panique qui ne m'avait pas quitté de toute la nuit redoubla ne sachant pas où était le tueur. Dans la main du dernier mangemort qui fut tué, je vis qu'il tenait encore sa baguette au bout des doigts. Mon esprit n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir 2 fois que mon corps s'était déjà élancé vers l'arme. Je m'accroupis à toute vitesse pour m'en emparé et une fois la baguette en main, je sentis une pression sur mon épaule. Je lâchai un cri effrayé en me retournant vivement, baguette pointait devant moi.  
Mon cœur se stoppa quand je rencontrai les iris gris tant familiers qui me fixaient. Sa main était toujours posée sur mon bras et ses cheveux brillaient sous les premiers rayons rosés du matin.  
\- Drago ? C-comment es-ce que... ? balbutiais-je en le regardant ébahie.  
\- Chut Hermione, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.  
Il posa sa main sur ma joue et je fermai les yeux à ce contact, quelques larmes de soulagement s'abandonnèrent au creux de sa paume.  
\- Il faut que tu t'en ailles, vas rejoindre les tiens.  
\- Comment as tu fais pour vaincre l'impérium ?  
Un sourire narquois que je connaissais que trop bien et que j'avais tant haïs autrefois s'installa sur son visage.  
\- Il n'y a pas que Potter qui a réussi à vaincre ce sortilège dans l'histoire de la magie.  
Un léger sourire s'échappa de moi en pensant à Harry. Mais la réalité refit surface de plein fouet.  
\- Mais Drago, tu as tué des mangemorts, ils te tueront. Comment tu vas faire ? Et s'ils découvrent que je ne suis pas morte ?  
Il entrouvrit les lèvres et les referma aussitôt. Son regard était dur et je n'arrivai pas à déterminer s'il était inquiet pour sa situation qui ne semblait avoir aucune échappatoire. Il dévia son regard du mien le plongeant à travers les branches d'un grand chêne. Mes lèvres s'ouvraient et se fermaient à mon tour ne savant que faire, que dire.  
\- Il faut que tu partes, répéta-t-il, d'autres mangemorts pourraient venir pour s'assurer que j'ai bien rempli ma mission.  
\- Tu.. pourrais venir avec moi ?  
Ce ne fut qu'après avoir dit cette phrase que je remarquai la stupidité de ma demande. Je baissai aussitôt les yeux.  
Il tourna précipitamment ses yeux vers moi comme s'il remarquait pour la première fois ma présence. Il me regarda avec des yeux agrandis sous la surprise.  
\- On est pas du même monde Hermione, essaie de te sauver toi même avant de vouloir me sauver.  
Je me tus, évitant de croiser son regard. Ses bras étaient croisés dans son dos d'une manière princière. Comme la posture d'un sang-pur venant d'une grande famille.  
\- Que vas-tu devenir ? dis-je dans un souffle.  
Il sourit, d'un air détendu.  
\- Et toi que vas tu devenir ?  
Je souris malgré qu'il détourna ma question par une autre pour ne pas répondre. À son regard qui me transperçait, je décidai de ne pas insister.  
\- Il serait préférable, commença-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le ciel, qu'on se disent adieu.  
Je ne fus pas surprise, je m'y attendais. Je le savais sûrement depuis le début.  
Je hocha la tête ne savant plus quoi répondre.  
Il s'approcha de moi d'un pas, me dominant de hauteur, il passa une main dans mes cheveux et une autre sur ma joue. Je sentais son souffle froid sur mon visage, je pouvais voir ses yeux comme jamais je ne les avais vus. De près, ils étaient encore plus beaux. Il détailla lui aussi mes yeux, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté puis, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur mon front, caressant une dernière fois mes cheveux. Il me sourit, se recula et s'en alla passant à côté de moi. Je me retournai pour le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision, et je me retournai à mon tour dans l'autre direction. Le soleil peinait encore à se lever, les premiers chants d'oiseaux apparaissaient et une légère brise matinal vint soulever mes cheveux.

J'inspirai une grande bouffée d'air et je me remis à courir.


End file.
